DIES NATALIS
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Naru jadi MC, Akatsuki jadi cheer, Sasori jaipongan, Neji main gamelan. Semua keancuran ini gara2 ulah si Bos Geng Shikamaru.


**Dec: Naruto milik…. Tau ah! Lihat aja di akte kelahiran dia!*digampar Oom Kishi***

**Fic garing, gak jelas, OOC, bego, tolol, dodol.**

**Nggak ada angst-ansgt-an disini! Tapi, bukan berarti saya berubah aliran! *readers: bodo amatttttttt!***

**Pecinta Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Akatsuki dsb maafkan saya kalau disini saya akan menistakan merekaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Disini nggak ada cinta-cintaan, nggak ada ciuman, nggak ada beranteman, yang ada hanya hujat-hujatan. *readers: sama aja, dodol!***

**WOKEEEY! SeLaMat MeMbaCa SeMoGa TiDaK TeRseSaT ke JaLan YaNg SaLah (????????). YAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii! UHuuuuuiiiiiii!!!!**

* * *

**DIES NATALIS**

By K3y~1~4R00R4

Pada suatu hari di sebuah SMP reyot di pinggiran Konohagakure…

"Yosh! Saatnya kita menyatukan tenaga bersama-sama!"teriak sang ketua perkumpulan nanas, sorry, maksudnya ketua OSIS Nara Shikamaru di tengah-tengah majelis rapat.

"Tumben nyambung dia. Biasanya juga molor melulu,"bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke balas berbisik, "Biasanya sambil ngeces juga loh!"

"Yang bener lo, Sas?"heran Naruto.

"Iya, gue gak bu'ung!" Sasuke masih berbisik.

"Buktinya apa?"

"Proposal buat Hari Pahlawan basah semua! Pasti diilerin!"gunjing Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan malah dipipisin!"tebak Naruto.

"Masa' iya?!"Sasuke keget dan tereak.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sukses dilempar Shikamaru dari ruang rapat.

"Mari kita lanjutkan rapat kita!"gelegar Shikamaru masih murka karena habis digunjingin abis-abisan sama dua anak buahnya yang semprul itu.

"Buat dies natalis ya, Bos Geng?"tanya Kiba polos.

"Bego, un! Kemana aja loooooeeee, un?"gerutu Deidara sambil melempar Kiba dengan tongkat pramuka. (?)

"Kita segera susun formasi dan menjalankan taktik!"seru Gaara, bicaranya rada berat.

"Kita pasang formasi 4-4-2! Yeeeeeeeeei!"Sai yang maniak sepakbola nggak mau kalah dan langsung ngeluarin posternya Bambang Pamungkas yang lagi pose.

"Dasar The Jak!"gerutu Shikamaru, "Maksudnya kita segera jalanin planningnya gitu!"

Shikamaru langsung membuka laptop dengan gaya eksekutif muda.

"Baik, kita mulai pembagian tugas,"katanya sambil menekan tombol power laptop.

Semua sudah antusias.

Satu detik, satu menit…

KRIK! KRIK! Jangkriknya SpongeBob berbunyi.

"Bos Geng! Lama amat sih?"gerutu Pein mulai kegerahan.

"Iya, Bos…"timpal Konan sok anggun padahal di bawah meja kakinya sudah nguber-nguber kaki Pein.

"Bos, buruan! Keburu dhuhurnya habis nih!" seru Hidan yang baru tobat.

"Bos, cepetan! Gue ada kencan sama Tenten nih!"protes Neji sambil mengecek jadwal.

"Sabar dulu donk! Laptop aye lemot nih!"jawab Shikamaru risih diprotesin terus.

"Bwaaaaah! Gayanya aja sok eksekutip! Nggak tahunya…." Itachi langsung _darkface._

* * *

"Baka tuh si bos geng! Ini dies natalis atau parade safari sih?!"omel Naruto pada penampilannya sendiri yang udah berubah jadi musang berekor sembilan, "Lama-lama gue rasengan juga tuh Bos Geng!" Namanya MC harus yang paling heboh donk!

"Bener-bener nggak waras tuh! Masa' dies natalis semua pengisi acaranya diambil dari pengurus OSIS!"gerutu Gaara sambil mengelus rambutnya yang sudah dijambul.

"Brengseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"seru Sasuke yang dandan seperti Gaara.

Kiba hanya nyengir melihat kedua teman seperjuangannya.

"Aduh rok gue, un!"jerit Dei saat rok super duper pendeknya ketiup angin yang keluar saat Sasuke teriak. Dia udah dipakaikan tanktop juga sama Si Bos Geng.

"Gyaaaaaa! Baleng!!! Banci kaleeeeeeeeeeeng!"tunjuk Itachi, nggak nyadar penampilannya sendiri juga sama persis kaya' Deidara.

"Ya, Jashin! Ya, Jashin! Aku melawan kodrat!"Hidan yang seteam sama Dei dan Itachi jadi ketakutan sendiri. Sai yang juga senasib hanya senyam-senyum gaje.

"Konan-chan jadi jaipongan? Sama Sakura, Hinata dan Karin?"tanya Pein berpaling pada kekasihnya tercinta. Pein ini masuk juga ke barisan cheerleaders (anggotanya ada 5).

"Sama Sakura dan Hinata sih iya. Tapi Karin 'kan lagi opname di RS,"jawab Konan, "Jadi posisinya digantiin sama Sasori."

Pein langsung muntah-muntah.

"Aduh! Adududuuuuuuuh!"rintih Neji saat jarik itu menghambat jalannya.

"Wah! Neji-san!"teriak Naruto, "Sini kubantu!"

Naruto memapah Neji lalu mendudukan si gondrong yang sekarang udah blangkonan itu di kursi.

"Loe mau ndalang ya?"tanya Pein.

"Bukaaaaan! Gue disuruh main gamelan!"jawab Neji membuat semuanya menjerit.

"Siapa yang nyinden?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya Tenten lah! Siapa lagi???!!!!"

* * *

**SHoooooooooooow TiMeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

"Oke, Naruto! Ayo mulai!" Shikamaru si pengarah acara memberi aba-aba dari bawah.

Si binatang jadi-jadian alias Naruto langsung berteriak di depan mic.

"Halo SMP KonohaGakueeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"sapa Naruto yang langsung disambut jawaban dari seluruh massa yang terbentang di depannya, halah.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki senang sekali bisa berdiri di hadapan kalian untuk membawakan acara paling akbar sepanjang sejarah ini…."

Hinata yang melihat dari backstage langsung _bleednose_.

"Untuk penampilan yang pertama…"Naruto mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penonton untuk memberi kesan dramatis, "Kita sambut cheerleaders kebanggaan SMP KonohaGakueeeeeeeen! Yeeeeey!" Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap.

* * *

"Five Six Seven Eight!!!"

Sebuah jeritan ganjen muncul dari seorang cewek bungkusan berambut pirang bernama Deidara yang menjadi ketua suku.

"Yeeeeeeey!"Itachi ikutan tereak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pom-pom.

"We are cheerleaders!" Sai udah jungkir balik.

"We are superstars!"Hidan jadi semangat juga.

"Oke! Kita atur posisi, Guys!"aba-aba Dei centil sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sekarang udah dikuncir dua di kanan kiri.

Pein yang masih menggerutu langsung ditarik Sai ke depan. Deidara beringsut jauh ke belakang sementara Itachi di tengah-tengah. Nggak main-main, lampu warna-warni langsung bergantian menyoroti mereka. Musik disko langsung mengalun.

"Give me S!"teriak Sai masih semangat.

"Give me M!"samber Pein sambil masang jari membentuk huruf M.

"Give me P!"jerit Itachi sambil menyibak roknya *huaaaaah????*

"Give me K!"Hidan makin narsis.

"Give me G!"Dei yang paling akhir sampai ngebela-belain pose Julia Perez.

Lalu mereka yang tadinya mencar membentuk barisan satu garis lurus. Dan berteriak serentak, "SMP KonohaGakuen! Yeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!" Musik makin semarak di belakang.

Sai berlari centil sambil masih membawa pom-pom begitu juga dengan Pein.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu di tengah panggung dan langsung berbaring telungkup dengan muka menghadap ke bawah. Kemudian Itachi naik ke punggung Sai, sementara Hidan naik ke punggung Pein. Mereka berangkulan. Melihat rekannya sudah siap, Dei langsung pasang aksi. Dia meloncat lincah ke pundak Hidan dan Itachi. Kemudian berdiri tegak di atasnya dan mengangkat pom-pomnya dengan lengan membentuk huruf V. Kemudian dia berteriak lantang, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY SCHOOOOOOL!" Lalu Dei melempar cium jauh dengan hotnya.

Semua cowok langsung terkapar melihat aksi para cewek jadi-jadian yang ganjen mampus itu. Apalagi para cewek yang merasa tersaingi oleh kecantikan mereka. Tapi, di belakang panggung, Konan yang tahu Pein-tersayang melakukan hal yang begitu tak terduga langsung memutuskan bahwa setelah ini hubungan mereka tak bisa lagi diteruskan. Lebih parah Sasuke, yang langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa seperti pasien epilepsi begitu melihat anikinya bergoyang cheer.

* * *

Setelah para cheer gak waras itu masuk kembali ke backstage, Naruto muncul lagi. Tapi, kali ini si MC naik panggung dengan digendong Guru Iruka.

"Maaf, teman-teman, maaf,"ucap Naruto pada seluruh penonton yang semuanya adalah siswa berjumlah 500.000 orang itu, "Saking shocknya melihat penampilan tadi saya langsung nggak kuat jalan…"

"Okelah kita lanjutkan aja deh,"kata Naruto, menumpulkan energi buat teriak lagi, "Yang kedua adalah penampilan dari Neji Hyuuga feat Tenten! Selamat menyaksikan!"

Naruto menghilang lagi, kali ini meninggalkan debu dan angin.

"uh… mereka pasti duet romantis….."bisik para penonton cewek.

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk nyebelin. Sejauh ini acara masih berjalan sesuai harapannya.

Neji masuk panggung dengan membawa gambang dan pemukul. Tenten ikutan di belakangnya membawa mic. Mereka memakai baju tradisional.

"Bagus! Ini yang kumau! Generasi muda harus melestarikan budayanya!"Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Sugeng siang…"sapa Tenten (indo:selamat siang)

Neji hanya menunduk sedikit dan melempar senyum.

"Kami ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Pangetan Tanggap Warsa SMP KonohaGakuen,"kata Tenten sambil tersenyum anggun.

**Backstage**

Naruto : "Sas, Pangetan Tanggap Warsa apaan sih?"

Sasuke : "Peringatan Hari Ulang Tahun, Nar…"

Naruto : "Oh, gitu ya…."

**Kembali lagi ke panggung utama**

Tenten menarik suara emasnya.

'_Laraning lara ora kaya' wong sing nandang wuyung…'_

Neji mengiringinya dengan suara gambang yang bertalu-talu indah.

'_Mangan ra doyan ra jenak turu ning ati bingung…'_

Semua penonton langsung _melted._

* * *

"Bagus… bagus… bagus…."Naruto nongol lagi, kali ini dia membawa sebuah kotak snack.

"Maaf ya penonton, MC-nya kelaperan soalnya teriak mulu,"Naruto cengengesan sambil makan lemper, "Okeh… emhh… kthhaha… sammmmbutttth penampilannnh… ketigaaaah…"kata-kata Naruto nggak jelas karena mulutnya penuh lemper.

"Kita sambuthhh yang mau jaipongannnnnh….."

Naruto masih memamah biak.

"Konan, Sakura, Hinata dan…. mph,"Naruto menelan lempernya, "Jangan kaget ini agak shocking. Sasori no Danna!!"

Naruto ngilang lagi soalnya mau minta tambahan snack sama Guru Kakashi.

Sebuah musik yang bertalu-talu terdengar. Kemudian mereka yang sudah ditunjuk jadi penari jaipong langsung bergoyang. Pertama Sakura (Sasuke langsung ngelap ingus saking sexynya), yang kedua Hinata, cewek rambut indigo ini melempar senyum genit ke arah Naruto yang masih bingung nyari seksi konsumsi. Selera makan Naruto langsung hilang karena jatuh hati pada lirikan Hinata. Konan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi angkuh. Tapi, bagi Pein yang menonton di balik layar, Konan-nya jadi makin menggoda saja. (Huaaaaa! Author langsung ditimpukin sama Dewa Jashin karena ngajakin readers mikir ngeres).

Sakura menghentakkan kaki dan mengibaskan selendang hijaunya ke sana kemari. Sasuke makin terkapar. Hinata melenggak-lenggok indah mengikuti hentakan musik di belakangnya. Naruto jadi makin lupa sama lempernya. Konan, sang ketua kelompok, yang paling gemulai dan wuuuuiiihhh… wuuuuuih…. wuuuuihhhhh… udah bener-bener menghanyutkan. Author aja sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Apalagi Pein yang… yang… yang…. yang udah semaput saking nggak kuatnya. *lebayyyyyy!!!*

Sasori yang ada di barisan belakang yang paling nggak peduli. Dia hanya mengibas-ngibaskan selendang. Gayanya lebih mirip ronggeng daripada penari. Erotis deh. Lumayan gemulai juga (aduh susah bayangin Sasori jadi ronggeng) tapi kalau nggak salah inget, Sasori ini yang paling sering salah gerakan. Nggak hapal soalnya! Jadi dia kebanyakan ngasal. Yang penting tariiiik maaaaang… Itu motonya. Udah kaya' Melly Zamri deh pokoknya si Danna ini.

"Sas… salah tuh!"bisik Sakura pada Sasori.

"Gue juga tahu kalau salah!"

"Lha terus kenapa ditariin juga?"

"Bodo ah. Gue emang nggak hapal kok…"Sasori cuek.

"Elu jangan sembarangan mengubah gerakan! Elo bisa digugat!"

"Udah deh yang penting gue nari…"

Sasori merasa rambutnya gatal. Seperti penari jaipongan pada umumnya, rambut Sasori ini juga disanggul. Gede lagi. Karena mungkin kebanyakan disasak dan di hairspray, jadinya gatel-gatel. Sasori iseng menggaruk rambutnya. Alhasil gerakannya makin kacau.

"Aduh! Sialan! Gatel banget nih!"gerutu Sasori tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan temen-temannya. Sanggulnya benar-benar membuatnya sebel. Bukannya hilang, rasa gatal itu makin parah saja. Sasori nggak sadar memakai lima jarinya sekaligus untuk menggaruk.

"Kyaaaa!!! Sasori!!! Sanggulmu mau jatuh!!!"teriak Konan, yang langsung berhenti menari dan menahan sanggul Sasori dengan kedua tangannya.

Semua penonton menarik nafas.

"Aduh! Aduh! Konan-san! Tulungin napa?"rintih Sasori ikutan panik.

JREEEEK! Musik langsung berhenti.

"Bawa ke backstage!"usul Sakura. Panggung jadi kacau.

"Hinata bantuin megangin! Gede nih!"teriak Konan, Hinata langsung mengangin lengan Sasori. "Bukan lengannya! Tapi sanggulnya dodol!" bentak Konan.

Akhirnya kelompok penari kacau itu masuk lagi ke backstage. Dengan berjamaah menyeret Sasori. Para penonton sweatdrop semua.

* * *

Naruto buru-buru naik panggung.

"Aduh, teman-teman maaf soal kesalahan teknis yang tadi,"Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk pada penonton, "Bukan berarti disengaja. Itu sepenuhnya karena ketololan penari kami. Gomenansai, penontooooooooooooooon!!!"

Shikamaru menggeram-geram marah. Naruto sampai nggak berani ngelirik si Bos Geng saking seremnya.

"Well, sudah deh yang lalu biarlah berlalu,"ucap Naruto udah keluar keringat dinginnya, "Kalian para cewek mau yang seger-seger gak?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"koor seluruh penonton cewek membuat Naru tengsin.

"Ntar jangan nyesel lo ya,"Naruto menaruh telunjuk di depan muka, "Mereka jagoan kita semuanya nih!"

Penonton diam mendengarkan angin surga yang dijanjikan.

"The Night-Knight Band!"

Semua cewek tepuk tangan. Meskipun nama bandnya aneh, artinya ada cowok cakep nih.

* * *

Gaara masuk pertama kali, dia membawa sebuah bas listrik. Dia memakai jubah hitam Akatsuki (minjem dari Sasori).. Kepalanya ditutup, hanya wajah yang kelihatan.

"GAAAAARAAAAAAA!"teriak semua cewek begitu melihat Gaara.*author cemburu*

Kemudian yang kedua Kiba masuk, kedua tangannya menggenggam stik drum. Dia juga memakai jubah yang sama dengan jubah Gaara (yang ini minjem dari Pein).

"KIBAAAAA! I'M YOURSSSSSSS!"teriak rombongan cewek-cewek yang tergabung dalam anggota PMR. Semua adalah pengagum setia Kiba.

"I'M YOURS TOOOO!"teriak Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan. Membuat semua cewek mengarahkan kamera handphonnya pada drummer keren ini.

Yang terakhir, Sasuke masuk. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah gitar berwarna coklat. Sama seperti Gaara dan Kiba, dia juga memakai jubah (tentu saja minjem dari anikinya).

"Halo,"sapanya di standing mic.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!!"teriak penonton yang pada dasarnya memang hiperaktif semua. Sakura dan Ino udah pingsan-pingsan saking terpesonanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun!"panggil seorang penonton pakai toa. Ternyata adalah Orochimaru-senpai, kakak kelas mereka yang pedopil dan udah lima belas tahun nggak lulus-lulus.

"Nggak seru ah nyanyi pakai jubah! Copot donk!"tuntut Orochimaru.

"Iya! Ayo copot! Copot! Copot!"suruh penonton yang lain kompak.

"Hn. Baiklah,"kata Sasuke, "Ayo Gaara, Kiba, kita copot jubahnya."

Semua cewek menarik nafas. Dengan gagahnya Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba yang berdiri di atas panggung menarik jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah penonton.

"Gyaaaa! Aku dapat jubahnya Sasuke!"teriak Kabuto yang diam-diam ngefens Sasuke.

"Aku memang beruntung! Jubah Gaara-senpai wangi sekali!"jerit Hanabi yang ngefens banget sama kakak kelasnya yang ganteng banget itu.*author cemburu lagi*

"Kiba! Akan kupakai jubahmu untuk menyelimuti tidurku malam ini!"jerit Temari, tapi langsung kepalanya langsung digetok wajan sama Shikamaru.

"Eh… eh… eh…."teriak Shizune menyadarkan teman-temannya.

"Lihat mereka itu!"

Penonton langsung menjerit begitu melihat penampilan The Night-Knight di atas panggung. Dimulai dari yang pertama Sasuke. Sumpah ilpil banget ngelihat dia pakai kemeja junkies ketat polos berwarna putih tulang. Bajunya dimasukkin dan lengannya digulung separuh. (jangan bayangin yang cakep donk oi!) Celana Sasuke yang juga ketat digulung sedikit ke atas. Dia memakai sabuk norak berwarna kuning gading yang gambarnya tengkorak. Sepatunya fantofel tapi jadulnya nggak ketulungan.

Yang kedua adalah Gaara. (Maafkan aku sayang, aku sedikit menistakanmu) Rambut Gaara yang biasanya klimis-klimis dan membuat author jatuh cinta sekarang dijambul tinggi. Niatnya sih mungkin dibuat seperti Elvis tapi jadinya malah lebih ke Monox "Limau", itu lo pelawak yang suka ngomong, "Over dongrakzzzzz…" Tau kan?

Terakhir Kiba. Benar-benar parah. Dia malah sudah memakai kacamata bulet yang bisa di turun-turunin itu loh! (tadi masih disakuin) Celananya berwarna biru dongker pendek di bawah lutut. Gombrong dan kusut. Sangat kontras dengan kemejanya yang berwarna merah darah. Pakai dasi kupu-kupu lagi. Terus yang paling nggak bisa diterima akal sehat, adalah kaus kakinya yang panjang seperti pemain sepakbola.

Setelah bosen pose-pose, Sasuke langsung memberi aba-aba pada kedua temannya untuk segera memainkan musik. Sementara dia sendiri mendekatkan bibir ke standing mic.

'_Yang… hujan turun lagi…'_

'_Dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…'_

Penonton cengok.

'_Yang… rindukah kau padaku…'_

'_Di jalan ini dulu kita berdua…'_

'_Basah tubuh ini…'_

'_Basah rambut ini…'_

'_Kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu…'_

Penonton masih cengok saat Gaara menyambar mic Sasuke.

'_Yang… ingatkah kau padaku…'_

'_Tak inginkah kau hidup disampingku…'_

'_Kita bercerita tentang langit biru…'_

'_Disana harapan dan impia… aa… a… n'_

Mereka nyanyi bareng. Gaara sambil membetot bas dan Sasuke menggenjreng gitar. Kiba masih gedebak-gedebuk di belakang.

'_Benci benci benci tapi rindu jua…'_

'_Memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang…'_

'_Rindu rindu rindu tapi benci jua…'_

'_Bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku…'_

Naruto keselek lempernya. Nggak nyangka para cowok keren itu akan membawakan lagu sejadul itu.

'_Antara benci…'_

'_Dan rindu disini…'_

'_Membuat mataku menangis…'_

Penonton pingsan semuanya!

**FIN**

* * *

**YEEEEEEEY! SELESAAAAAAAAAI! Tolol kan? Eh buat yang belum tahu, yang dinyanyikan SasuGaaKi tadi adalah Lagunya Maestro lagu nostalgia Bibi Ratih Purwasih yang judulnya Antara Benci dan Rindu. *sejujurnya itu lagu yang paling sering dinyanyikan author kalau lagi iseng!***

**Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Key memasukkan kesenian tradisional juga, itu karena di setiap acara dies natalis di sekulah Key pasti ada yang menampilkan kesenian tradisional. Yakin, nggak ada niat untuk menistakan. Yang Key nistakan disini hanya tokoh-tokohnya saja. *digamparin satu-persatu***

**Oh ya buat teman-teman yang udah baca fic Key The Last Constellation, Key sangat berterimakasih dan sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa chap 8 akan diupdate minggu depan. Hehehehe! Ripiu!**

**YAAAAAAAAAY! RIPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


End file.
